Our Story
by SSRenaissance
Summary: AU. Eponine and Madame Thernadier ran away from Monsieur Thernadier. There they meet a rather helpful companion who helped them build a new and better life for themselves. How will this affect the story as we know it?
1. Chapter 1

Éponine Durant, formerly known as Éponine Thérnadier, ran a comb through her hair. After picking up her attire for the day, she ties her hair with a soft blue ribbon she'd gotten in the market yesterday.

She did a final inspection of her attire in front of a full-length mirror on the far corner of her bedroom. The dress is nothing much, really. The cotton blue dress is very simple with halter neck and the flowing skirt that went a little bit past her ankles. 'Definitely a fitting attire for a clerk,' She thought sadly, after recounting an incident with a burgeoisie few weeks ago.

After giving one approving nod, she descended the stairs leading her into the shop area.

"Morning, Maman!" She greeted her mother from the stairs.

"Morning, Mon Chére, a pretty nice day, isn't it?" Her mother looked up from the papers that scattered across the table.

"Ah, yes, it is, indeed! I shall hope this fine weather lasts until at least mid-day!"

"I do share the same hope, Mademoiselle!"

Éponine grinned upon seeing the figure standing in the doorway of the back office.

"Tante Violette!" Éponine exclaimed, running up to the lady who owns the dress parlor, the woman accepting her embrace with a hearthy chuckle.

Madame Violette D'Avrigny, preferably goes with Tante Violette (that only goes for Éponine, since the Baroness had considered the girl her own daughter) is the wife of Baron Matheus D'Avrigny. Their marriage produced two beautiful children, Aimé, who recently turned 20, and Aubérgine, who is only 14.

Her husband often spend his time fretting over his textile business than with her. They often traveled the world together, picking up various exotic fabrics they'd found along the way, and brought it home with them to France.

One day, her husband was afraid that they would lose all of their costumers, so she simply said, then she will be his costumer.

He was confused, at first, but then when she laid down all of her ideas, he finally understood. And so Le Princesse Cabinet was conceived.

She was never planning on finding Jeanette and Éponine, really. They simply...met. She was taking a stroll one day and felt a hand in her purse. She knocked the thief over with her parasol and saw a frighteningly thin young gamine staring back at her, with her cheekbones protruding and deathly pale face with an equally desperate eyes.

Her urge to scream for the gendarmes were immediately subsided. Instead, she slowly lowers herself and asks is she orphaned, to which she replied no.

And soon, she met Jeanette. They were frighteningly thin back then. And so she gave them clothings and food, and gave them some money so they can find shelter.

Regarding her grand scheme, she asks Jeanette and Éponine if they could sew. Jeanette can, but Éponine isn't. So she taught them all about fashion and trends. And few months later, Le Princesse Cabinet was opened.

"Good morning, Jeanette, I believe all is well during my absent?"

The former grisette laughs good-naturedly, "Well, we are flocking with orders, but besides that, everything is well,"

"Ah, that is fine news, I know I can count on you two," The Baroness smiled good-naturedly.

"How is America? Oh, You must simply tell me!" Éponine insisted, and Madame Durant, formerly known as Madame Thérnadier laughs at her daughter's excitement.

"Patience, dear! Well, New York is just grand, there are tall buildings everywhere, and people rushing about here and there, oh, it was marvelous!"

The discussion went on and on. Madame D'Avrigny entertained Éponine with great enthusiasm with her story of the Land of Promise. The red-haired woman suddenly realized how she missed being a performer so much. She used to be an actress before she married Matheus, but forced to stopped because of the birth of her son.

"Ah, and we had prepared your gown for the ball in June, I think I had the design right here..."

Éponine picked up her sketchbook and starts to flip through the pages until she reached the one she meant. "Ah, this!" She handed the sketchbook to Madame D'Avrigny, and she smiled instantly.

"Marvelous, dearest! You are indeed, a very gifted young lady!"

Éponine beamed at the compliment. And soon after, Madame D'Avrigny got up to leave.

"Well, I believe all is well! I must run along now, Aimé is coming home today!"

The lady left the store. Éponine was left wondering. Of course, Madame D'Avrigny had spoken plenty of times of her son. She knows he was studying literature far away in Saint-Guilhem, in the family's original hometown, and he recently graduated, and is an amazing writer.

"Éponine, the Frederics, The Chalormans, and the Auberts will pick up their dresses today!" Her mother yelled from the office.

"Oui, Maman! I'll prepare their dresses!"

Éponine ran to the storage to pick up the women's finished dresses, then hanged them in the small room near the display room where they kept all the finished orders.

"Oh, I simply love this!" Carine stared at her reflection adoringly. The dress she'd made is a bit medieval-like, a royal blue dress with gold threads decorating the waist and the bust.

"Oh, you are most definitely a fairy godmother, 'Ponine!" The brown-haired girl threw her arms around Éponine and enveloped her in an embrace. Carine and Éponine had been best friends since two years ago, when they first met at the store.

Baroness D'Avrigny opened a new store and promised them she have the best designer in France. Of course, that got the best of her, so she and her younger sister, Cornélie, had set out to the newly-opened dress parlor to look for themselves.

They are, indeed, surprised to see the young clerk. At first, they thought it was her mother that is the designer, but it is, actually the young lady who is the designer, and her mother, apparently, is the manager.

"Well, I believe I am too young to be a fairy godmother, so perhaps, a fairy godsister will do" Éponine grinned.

After that, they left Madame Durant to tend to Madame Aubert. The two girls sat on a chaise in the fitting quarter.

"So, had you heard about the D'Avrigny boy?" Carine enquired, smiling coyly.

"Madame D'Avrigny mentioned it to me this morning that he is coming home today, what of it?" Éponine asked confusedly. She didn't know the boy, unless of the stories that Madame D'Avrigny often shares. But apart from that, she didn't know the boy in person.

"He's 20, Éponine," Carine looked at Éponine sharply.

"So?" Éponine asks uncomfortably.

"They're going to look for his bride, you silly girl!" Carine exclaimed.

"I thought you were engaged with...what is his name again? Francis! What of him then?"

"If I was not courted I would've pursue the D'Avrigny boy, but I'm not talking about me,"

At first, Éponine was confused, but then with the pointed and excited look Carine is giving her, she suddenly understand.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no, no, this is madness!" She exclaimed.

"You two are perfect for each other, 'Ponine! Believe me! You both are smart, you both are kind and very sweet and caring people, and also very talented, trust me!"

"He's a nobleman, Carine!" Éponine's face fell, "And I'm just a shopkeeper,"

"But trust me when I said that you are far better than any of the burgeoisies out there," Carine took Éponine's hands in hers, and held it assuringly.

Carine knows that these two friends of hers are perfect for each other. Madame D'Avrigny had mentioned to her a few times (all of which in private, of course) that she thought Éponine will be perfect for her son, and if only Aimé was here.

But the boy is coming home to Paris today, and perhaps, this could be the day the two finally met!  
Carine can felt excitement bubbling in her chest. She can't even wiped the grin on her face as they exits the store.

'Oh, this is ought to be very interesting...' She thought as the carriage rolled to her home.

A/N: I had this practically ringing in my head and I just NEED to get this out before I can get crazier. This is an AU, in which Madame T cares more about her children and ran away with Eponine when she saw Thernadier beating Eponine and forced her into prostitution. She went back to her maiden name, Jeanette Durant, and since then the pair had been going by 'Durant' rather than 'Thernadier'

For any of you wondering, yes, this will have the ABC boys (in later chapter tho) and also, Gavroche will make an appearance. But I think this will be Eponine/OC. And the CAST! Of course, this will goes with the movie cast, with few additionals:

-Carine :Gina Beck

-Madame D'Avrigny : Susan Sullivan

-Aimé D'Avrigny : Jonathan Ansell (the guy who sang with Daniel Boys in Momentous Musicals, he's amazing!)

And one thing, I might put this to rest for about a week or so. The national exam is in Monday! (wish me luck!) And I just really want to see if this is good or not, so please review and tell me which part I need to fix! Thank you, good night!


	2. Chapter 2 : Of Broken Promises

"And...there you go!"

Madame Durant smiled fondly at her daughter. She grabbed her cloak and put it on. The weather is a little bit chilly that night, so they decided to take a cab to the D'Avrignys residence. They were invited for dinner to celebrate the oldest of the D'Avrigny children's return from Saint-Guilhem.

Éponine put on her cloak and grabbed her purse before exiting the small apartment she and her mother shared. After locking the door and put the key safely in her purse, they began descending the stairs.

"Éponine!"

She turned around, and squint her eyes, trying to see in the darkness. She sighed in relief upon seeing who it was.

"Marius! What are you doing here? I thought you're in the meeting?"

"I did! Well, you promised to attend last week, but you weren't there, so I figured I might as well pick you up"

She motioned towards her mother to wait for her for a few minutes, and her mother nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Marius, I have to go to Tante Violette's tonight, perhaps I'll attend tomorrow? I promise I'll come"

Marius sighs dejectedly, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then, 'Ponine?"

Éponine smiled gratefully, "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow"

She pecks his cheek and ran off to her mother. She got in the cab and waved goodbye to Marius. Marius walks back towards the Café Musain alone. He entered the café and he slumped on the chair next to Jehan.

"What's the matter, Marius? You looked quite down,"

"Yeah, and where's your lady-friend, Éponine?"

Marius was silent. After a few minutes of observing from Jehan and Courfeyrac, Courfeyrac nodded knowingly.

"Oh, I get it, you have some ladies problem!"

Marius glared at his friend,

"I did not –!"

"What's the matter? She promised to come, but then she got another thing coming on and she broke her promise, and make another promise, and pecked you on the cheek to make up for it but you can't help but feel a little disappointed even though she kissed your cheek?"

Marius only groaned at his friend's accurate prediction.

"I can't believe it! I mean...I'd asked her two weeks ago, and she said next week, and then I asked her again last week, she said next week! And tonight I asked her, she said tomorrow!"

Marius then put his head on the surface of the table.

"I'm sure whatever it was she needs to attend is a matter of great importance,"

"Madame D'Avrigny had some staff meeting in her house, she said, she said it was urgent,"

Enjolras sat on the chair next to Courfeyrac and subconsciously joined in the conversation.

"As in Madame Violette D'Avrigny?"

All the heads turned to Enjolras,

"Yes, why?"

Enjolras only continued to nonchalantly take a bite of his apple and munched calmly before continuing,

"She's my aunt"

All the eyes of the occupant of the table (except Enjolras', obviously) went wide,

"WHAT?!"

Enjolras looked at them confusedly, and slightly panicked. Combeferre slowly approached them with concern in his eyes.

"Is everything alright in here?"

Everyone on the table looked up towards Combeferre.

"Everything is—"

Courfeyrac started but Marius looks like he was about to murder the blonde boy. Courfeyrac follows Combeferre's line of sight,

"Oh, him..."

Courfeyrac scratched the back of his head uncomfortably

"He just had a...rough night, that's all"

Combeferre then sit next to Marius and suggested that he takes a deep breath to calm himself down, which the boy complied. He then asked Enjolras did his aunt mentioned anything about a meeting at all this week.

"Well, she did said that Aimé, her oldest son, is coming back from Saint-Guilhem and intends to introduce him to her designer, she said it'll be perfect if they can...get to know each other"

Enjolras shrugs, "Why?"

"Because Éponine is her designer, you dolt!"

Enjolras looked like a child who'd been caught stealing some muffins from the kitchen

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know that this Mademoiselle Éponine you'd fancied is the girl my aunt had been talking about, I had no idea at all –"

Combeferre cuts the discussion

"Well, then, what are we going to do?"

Marius looks around uncertainly

"Will you guys help me win over Éponine?"

The rest of the occupant of the table grinned,

"What's your plan?"

A/N: reviews are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 : Dinners

The seamstresses arrived at the D'Avrignys' 15 minutes later. After stepping down and paid the driver, they walked up the steps leading to the D'Avrignys' front door. Éponine knocked several times, and Madame D'Avrigny came into view.

"Oh, Éponine, dear! You look marvelous!"

The woman gives her a hug and turned towards her mother,

"You certainly done a great job in dressing her up!"

"What can I say? I'm a manager of a dress parlor!"

The women laughed, then the hostess invited them in.

"Jeanette, long time no see!"

Her mother grinned at the man. They hadn't seen Monsieur D'Avrigny in a quite long time. The man was busy, there's no denying that. He rushed over, gives her mom a small hug, then her.

"Ah, so my dear little 'Ponine is a beautiful lady now, eh?"

She could hear footsteps. Fast footsteps approaching the main room. Then a flash of light red hair and forest green dress came into view and she was tackled in an enthusiastic embrace

"'Ponine!"

The girl squeals excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Éponine as tightly as she could. Éponine just chuckled at the younger girl's enthusiasm, before wrapping her arms around the other girl affectionately.

"Hello to you too, Aubérgine"

The other girl looked up at her. She had basically considered Éponine her older sister. But well, since the ball season is approaching, she rarely seen her lately, and she missed her terribly.

"Oh, I hadn't seen you in a long time! Well, I believe you must be so busy with the dresses and all...but I am very grateful that you'd agreed to join us for dinner this evening, I have plenty a thing to share and..."

Éponine chuckled then laid her hand on the girl's shoulder gently,

"You can share stories after dinner, or how about tomorrow? I'd done all the dresses, maybe we can have lunch together and you can share all your stories, how's that sound?"

The other girl nodded vigorously, then another voice came in.

"Mother, do you know where Liliana kept all my books..."

The boy came in. Madame D'Avrigny smiled brightly, this is not how things are supposed to go, she'd planned for them to went to the back garden after dinner, alone, which means they'll talk and all, and probably they'll fall in love. But oh well.

"Oh, Aimé, dear, this is Madame Durant and her daughter, Éponine"

Aimé smiled at the girl. He was pretty sure this is the lady that his mother and sister spoke of so fondly. 'She IS beautiful, like mother said' he thought.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Éponine"

Éponine didn't expect that he will kissed her hand. She is not a lady, anyways. And Aimé didn't know what had gotten into him to be so bold. His heart is thumping wildly in his chest, as if it was going to burst out, and there is this tingling sensation that spreads like a wildfire throughout his body. He gave her one of his most charming smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Monsieur"

Dinner was more pleasant than Éponine thought it would be. Éponine sat next to Aubérgine, and her mother sat next to Madame D'Avrigny. The two was involved in quite a jolly conversation, and so is Monsieur D'Avrigny. She could feel a pair of eyes staring her way, and she was met with the blue eyes of the D'Avrigny boy.

"So, a little birdy told me that you have a secret admirer"

Aubérgine grinned as Éponine turned crimson.

"What? Who told you that?"

Éponine was clearly flustered right now. Aubérgine, of course, had heard from her cousin Phillipe, who have a friend who is a very good friend of Éponine. But of course, she was only messing around. Her cousin rarely care about those kind of things, she actually meant her brother, who'd been staring at Éponine since he entered the room.

"My cousin Enjolras"

Éponine perked up at the name. Marius had mentioned that name a few times in their conversation already. But she couldn't recall who is he.

"Marius' friend from The Musain?"

"AHA! So you do admit having a relation with a boy!"

"What? No! Marius is only a friend of mine!"

Aubérgine grinned widely. So there are two gentlemen fighting over Éponine, this is going to be splendid.

"Are you sure, 'Ponine? Are you really sure that's all he wants to be?"

Éponine sat still, gaping at the red-haired girl in front of her.

"You're welcome"

Aubérgine smiled smugly. Dinner was served, and they ate. Seeing that it was quite well into the night, the two seamstresses went home.

Aimé still has his mind wrapped around the girl, Éponine. There is no doubt that she is a very special person, so different from all those burgeoisies out there that are ready to throw themselves his way if they have so much of a whisper of him looking for his future wife.

He smiled. He still can't forget the look on her face when he kissed her hand. Her brown eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned into a deep shade of red. 'My little Apple,' he thought in his mind, a fond smile already plastered on his face.

Madame D'Avrigny, however, didn't passed his silly grin. It seemed that her plan has worked. Her dearest son is falling in love.

"I'm going to retire for the night,"

He never smiled this much before. He looked so happy, his face is practically glowing. Madame D'Avrigny smiled at her son's retreating figure,

"Sleep tight, dear"

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you also for the follow!


End file.
